sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheIkranRider/Sleepy Hollow Fics
Hey, guys! I'm currently looking for some help on contributing ideas for the Missing Episodes of Sleepy Hollow. I've been writing some stories involving the TV series, especially the cancellation. I'll only mention this once; feel free to check them out on FF.net and Deviantart. Hope y'all like the ideas I came up with thus far, and don't hesitate to discuss them with me. I'll be looking forward to it. May the series live on! Also, I'll summarize some of my works here, so prepare yourselves for some spoilers. You've been warned. Test of Wills This was the first story I came up with since Season 2, particularly after the episode, "Go Where I Send Thee..." and it's canon as it takes place after the episode itself. My OC, Gavin, had a suppressed memory to which the Pied Piper awakened. He said, "The Pied Piper and his instrument was able to influence his victims, especially kids and even soldiers back in the Revolution. And more recently was Abbie. Only problem is...you're not the only one." Gavin lost his temper to Ms. Lancaster and during that night he discussed his suppressed childhood memory with Ichabod, since he had experience working with Indians before, and that he's the only one he could trust. He describes his time in a field trip during elementary school in the fall. He visited an Indian reservation and was hypnotized by their drums. He began to slip away like Abbie did after hearing the Piper's flute. And Ichabod was supportive of his situation, as they're capable of doing some interesting things like summon rain, or call other members. The next day, Gavin, Ichabod, and Abbie went to a reservation in Highland Falls. Gavin stranded away from the group and wound up in a village run by Chief Parrish (I think you know who I'm referring to). Indeed, he eavesdropped on Gavin's weakness and wanted to exploit and the people, as he planned to make a small army for the apocalypse. In every War, there's an army, after all. So The Witnesses found a clue, a discarded sac filled with berries/herbs. When night fell, they decided to search for the missing chief, and Crane guessed his son was behind it. They found him captive and battered. He went by the name of Chief Turgado, the head of the Onondagas living in Highland Falls. He explained about the sac, saying he had a crisis he wanted to reverse, as the new chief brainwashed his tribe and Gavin. Unfortunately, they were ambushed and taken to the village. The atmosphere was building and Gavin, aka the Battle Hawk of Darkness, was leading the ritual, awaiting the sacrifice of the Witnesses. Thanks to his quick thinking and his experience, Ichabod prevented any casualties. When Gavin emerged from the teepee, he drank what was supposed to be the Blood of War, an agent made by Jeremy Crane in order to have permanent control over his servants. Thankfully, the Witnesses made the switch-a-roo using the chief's herbs, and it began to reverse the curse. Meanwhile, Turgado challenged Parrish to a duel to determine his people's fate. He summoned War and it was a losing battle. Ichabod came to his aid, while Abbie carried Gavin to rest in her van. Hidden away, he blew out some darts encased in the same berry broth, hitting Henry on contact, both he and War collapsed as Gavin did. Turgado couldn't thank them enough, and he actually predicted the coming of the Witnesses to save the world, though he thought it was just due to old age and farce. His tribe were their normal selves as they met the pair, and Turgado explained the war is just beginning, it was close to home, and "our time is short." At the cabin, Gavin awakened as his normal, groggy self. He hardly remembered anything except following the drums. Ichabod assured him it was his son behind it all. The group decided to visit the Onondagas again, and Turgado gave them testimonials and aliases as honorary members of his tribe. Ichabod was Soaring Crane, Abbie was Ruby Wolf, Gavin was the Battle Hawk of Light, and while not present, Jenny was Maple Fox. Lastly, Henry came to and planned for his next move. Dreamscape This was a non-canon fic that took place around Season 2. After stopping a monster, the Witnesses and Gavin headed back to the cabin. They noticed someone intruded it and they were ambushed by banshees. Each one was assimilated by them and eventually blackened out. The first to come to was Gavin. He heard a sound from a familiar source, the flute to the Pied Piper. Through the desolate, lifeless woods, he was ambushed by Abbie who was under his thrall. At a sudden effort, she accidentally shot the Piper in point blank range, disabling his control. Eventually she woke up and Gavin said they're trapped in an alternate dimension powered by their own nightmares. In other words, if they die in the Dreamscape, they die for real. They believed it was Moloch who planned this to eliminate his adversaries using their own subconscious fears. They later met up with Ichabod who was fighting the Redcoats as well as the masked Hessian. Before he was able to slay him, though, Gavin caught him off guard and made his demise, along with the soldiers. Crane knew it was an illusion, and he agreed with their conclusion. He said in order to end the dream they must find the source. And that happened to be in a boiling lake of blood. It started to violently whirl and a monstrous arm with decaying flesh emerged. It was later revealed to be a monster only Gavin recognized...which caused him to faint. The horror incapacitated Abbie, and Ichabod persuaded to swallow him so he'd venture its insides. He escaped from its massive stomach before the walls crushed him. He went to its heart and slashed it apart using the Purgatory Sword. It's body exploded, and everything went blank. The three woke up one by one back inside the cabin, as if nothing's happened. The Witnesses were curious as to what the monster was at the end. Gavin showed them it was the Brood Mother, a horror he knew from a YouTube collab describing the 15 Disturbing Bosses from Non-Horror Games, which happened to be #1. He summarized the Brood Mother which they claimed it stayed and scarred his psyche in a way for Moloch to destroy him and the Witnesses. Luckily, he was unsuccessful, then Gavin felt a sudden warmth at the back of his hand... (SPOILERS: This was a foreshadowing to a missing episode, "The 7 Sacred Virtues.") A Saving Grace ''' At the end of Season 2, Ichabod suffered from some great losses for his family. When he visited his former beloved's grave for the last time, he succumbed to a severe brain fever. Since he was never answering her calls, Abbie decided to check on him, only to find him lifeless within Corbin's cabin. Jenny had decided to keep Gavin company and comfort him till Crane recovers. Meanwhile, his spirit was trapped somewhere in the underworld, being tortured by numerous demons, including those that closely resembled his fallen family members, Katrina and Jeremy Crane; though his weakened state couldn't make them out well. Then he was thrown near a massive wall of flames and the intense heat made him lose consciousness while it rapidly closed in on him. Back on Earth, Abbie found Grace Dixon's journal and incanted a spell in which a soul can be saved from the brain fever, which as it turned out to be a remedy and a way to save a dying soul from incineration. Otherwise, his living existence would be forever lost. It worked, and for a moment Ichabod saw who appeared to be Grace/Abbie; since the latter was called "Grace" it'll mean one or the other. He ascended into the heavenly light and was revived. When his friends reunited, he decided silently to head to Scotland, the homeland of his own distant bloodline. This was a foreshadowing of Season 3, and I always wondered what'll happen during the aftermath of Season 2. Hence the fic. '''The Lucas Legacy This took place after the premiere episode of Season 3, "I, Witness." This was also a homage to the old CGI Halloween short, "Night of the Headless Horseman." Gavin was in a depressed state after several months of facing denial of the supernatural war from the Mills, and the yearning to see Ichabod who left Sleepy Hollow without a trace. He was so under the weather that he took a heavy, fast drink before he headed back to his residence, only he ended up in front of one of Abbie's neighbors. She and Ichabod returned after facing the fear demon and found him sprawled on the sidewalk. They took him in and Crane volunteered to monitor him during the night. Hours later, Gavin emerged into an alternate Sleepy Hollow. It was autumn but in 1820. He was startled by the fact, although he did get a chance to meet Katrina Van Tassel, who wasn't like the backstabber he used to know. She was far more courteous than her, and he also met up with her father, Baltus, and a distorted version of Ichabod. Instead of the man he idolized, he was built like a scarecrow, was a local schoolmaster, and more dastardly. Gavin also encountered a love triangle between Crane and a desperate man to win Katrina's heart named Brom Bones. It was from him that Gavin learned he was a striking image of Leon Lucas, who was a late, young member of the militia during the American Revolution. Apparently, he wanted to escape execution due to the fact he was mentally handicapped. Gavin came across his tombstone which said he died on Halloween of 1781, nearly the same time the real Ichabod was almost slayed by the Horseman of Death. It was also the same time when the fabled tale of the Midnight Ride would commence, the undead apparition's massacre upon the land. Gavin realized it was his duty to stop him, protect the village, and continue where his ancestor left off. By the time the day arrived, it was the Quilting Frolic and he was scheduled to perish by midnight. It was actually thanks to a nightmare he had as he was crying desperately to find his mentor, who motivated him to defeat the Horseman at this time. Gavin discovered more and more about the folktale and he eventually followed the scrawny schoolmaster toward the phantasmal monster himself. He was able to tackle him down before the flaming jack-o-lantern hit him directly, rendering the weak man unconscious. Using Gunpowder, Gavin rode toward the church and found the remains of the Hessian's avenging spirit. He poured salt over it, laid out leaves, and lighted a match to incinerate the demon for good. The ritual was successful, but it wasn't long before he saw Brom who was making a pact with the Horseman to kill Ichabod in exchange for his soul. They were in a deadly scrimmage, until Baltus shot him from behind. He admitted he never liked him anyway. By the next day, Katrina's own benevolent traveler's spell was complete and Ichabod just suffered a concussion from the impact. Gavin was renowned as a true hero and he wished the couple well before he faded back to 2014. Everything seemed normal and he made a tearful reunion with Ichabod moments before Abbie left on a mission as an FBI agent. Darkness Rising This was a non-canon story for Season 3. It included Joe Corbin, but not the other characters I dislike such as Sophie Foster, Daniel Reynolds, and especially Pandora and the Hidden One. Also, much like Dreamscape, I wanted this to be another creepypasta. Anyway, this started out when Gavin and Ichabod were camping out. After their first night, the threat came to be as a dark mist covering the entire city, affecting organisms that breathed in the evil air, including animals. The guys saw a flock of cranes attack each other to the point of death. They dove into a lake as the mist was closing on them; luckily the mist passed over them and they weren't infected. When they left their destroyed campground, they noticed the citizens were more aggressive than usual, and Abbie was alarmed with the effects. They made it safely to the Archives and the Freemason came across an entry made by Benjamin Franklin, involving the Hellfire Club, an ornamental pot, and no cure. It was once a way to increase the demonic army. Without a known reversal, Ichabod was stunned. Jenny and Joe made it to the Archives but without incident. It was later revealed they were enticed by the dark mist, along with a few anonymous officers. They captured Abbie as a sacrifice to force Ichabod to comply and become one of them. He resisted, but with a price, as he wound up with a bleeding, open wound. He was trying to bleed out the toxins from the scratch he got, and Gavin suggested to treat him in a place of safety. They made it to a church, then Ichabod collapsed. A few onlookers took them in, along with their vital supplies. He eventually came to and the reverend stated he was safe. Ichabod later came up with a plan for his own reversal, using holy water and the Onondaga tribe's chief since he was a shaman. Being he was a Witness, it convinced the reverend that only he can save the city from the darkness, so he gave him whatever was left of the sacred water. Before they headed to the village, he sensed someone was watching him. They were hospitalized a few miles from Trout Lake and the cabin, but the guys were being chased by more affected wildlife. They were spared by the tribe and were low on weaponry and food. Soaring Crane revealed the plan to Chief Turgado. He ordered Battle Hawk to stay and protect the tribe while the witch doctor would conjure a rainstorm using the holy water. He went on his way to save Abbie but he was ambushed by Jenny and Joe. He headed to the police department and was halted by them, forcing him to surrender. They didn't kill him, but made him succumb to the infection which changed his outlook. As a sense of fulfillment on achieving his destiny as a Witness, while the demon becomes the second one. He, Jenny and Joe met up with the demon lord, Gospodor. He rallied up the infected citizens and declared to infect the entire world since he obtained a destined Witness. But luck wasn't on their side as Turgado finally conjured a holy water rainstorm, albeit temporary. It was able to reverse the curse and stun Gospodor as he retreated to the highest peak, the old water tower. Jenny and Joe came to the Onondaga village after they saved Abbie. Each of them, including Gavin and Turgado, prayed for Soaring Crane's victory while he faces off with Gospodor. Meanwhile a violent storm occurred as the two masses began to clash with one another. And Ichabod fought him off before the devil used the same elaborate pot to restart and expand the process; however, they, and the tower, were struck by lightning. Turgado sensed it and the team hurriedly drove to it. Abbie and Joe were able to revive Crane and he was successful. Lastly, Ichabod and Gavin resumed their camping trip and climbed the high hill (referred from "Into the Wild") during a sunset. He wishes to follow his destiny as a Witness benevolently and be able to make Sleepy Hollow see the light and end the war, much like the magnificent sunset itself. The Demon from Within This oneshot takes place after the events of the Season 4 finale, Freedom, but occurs before the encounter with the Kraken. The prologue starts as Team Witness heads to the underbelly of Sleepy Hollow; it was thanks to Molly Thomas' vision and Gavin's encounter with an archaic book about witches/warlocks while he found it in a waste basket during his run. According to both resources, the team came across an occult that was headed by Roman Castavet, or rather named Steven Marcato. There was actually a woman named Rosemary who just gave birth to a demon baby called Adrian who's supposed to be the son of The Devil. However, the group was prepared and while they were fighting off the worshippers, Gavin recited and planted the Devil's Trap which sent both Adrian and his mom to Hell. It was a solid victory, though Gavin seemed preoccupied and looked he was about to go into shock. He went into his apartment to relax a bit, with Jenny thinking it was the awe from the experimental spell. But instead, he was being harassed by an inner voice he recognized as his legal guardian, Loilita Micholi. He contacted both Jenny and Ichabod who're heading back to DC and realized she died a week ago. She was actually a vengeful spirit inhabiting and torturing Gavin's hapless body and mind. Jenny decided to comfort him while Ichabod gets help from Chief Turgado. He said a ritual must be done to help exorcise the demon who had escaped the Final Judgement, and this was what she wanted to do since they both had a dark past and hated each other so much. Turgado gave him the run-through that he must merge with Gavin's mind. They both must be asleep and have a strong bond in order to combat the wrathful apparition; however he has to hurry or else... Gavin was in sever pain as he had deep abrasions and soreness through his body. Loilita was doing more damage until Crane arrived with poppy milk. He did the spell and he wound up inside Gavin's head. He saw his mind had holes in the ceiling, there was a pit of rapid-firing sparks, and Gavin's cerebellum looked ten years younger. He made the Devil's Trap from his eidetic memory, and soon came across Loilita after one of the neon blue neurons collapsed. She chastised him and Gavin for having him involved in a farfetched cause, even though it was his own will. She was about to attack the cerebellum until Crane stopped her by making an offer, to exchange his own body to spare Gavin's life, though kill him from the outside while still being a restless spirit. She accepted but was encased in the trap he set up. Crane recited the incantation Gavin used earlier, and Loilita was vanquished. Crane decided to stay with Gavin while Jenny left. The next morning, Gavin explained as to why he left and pursued a new life. It was so daunting that he burst into tears, where even he could turn corrupt and perhaps work for Moloch if it wasn't for his friends; the Freemason assured it was his own choice that got him here. And he also said that even though he never had the chance to witnessed the victory in the Revolution, he was glad that he saw Gavin's chance for freedom from his personal war. Gavin's Two Fathers This was just a simple drabble I made for Father's Day back in 2017. This one describes Gavin's two dads, one who's his biological dad but became distant since Gavin lost his mom and when Loilita became too controlling. The other was Gavin's father figure, Ichabod; although he seems to have a closer relationship with him and learns more things from him. This also described how he was a dad to Jeremy, his hopes he might fill in the gaps after Mitch left, and perhaps reunite with his old man since Loilita's restless spirit has been deceased. The Missing Episodes: This is a series that resolves the show that was cut short after Season 4. From resolving plot holes, to finding a solution to Ichabod's curse, the Missing Episodes is an ongoing process to make Sleepy Hollow finite. Chapter 1 - Conquering the Kraken At the Potomac River, Ichabod and Diana saw and debated over the creature; he said it was a Kraken, while she stated it was a siren. However, it was Jenny and Gavin who came to the conclusion that it was a hybrid of both. To avoid its enticing calls, she parked her camper several more feet away, but Gavin and Crane somehow heard it, and put them in a deep hypnotism. They became the Kraken's protectors and they later gathered their weapons without their friends knowing. As they were succumbed to her charm, she took them to a distant island. Jenny, Jake, and the others noticed they were missing. And Alex unveiled her own recovered ship, the S.S. Kili in order to reach the Kraken's distant lair. Team Witness, minus Lara, had strategized on how to defeat her while retrieving Ichabod and Gavin. Jake eventually found the answer as she dwelled in a cave on Little Island. And they went off using the vessel that was as old as the Revolution. Over choppy waves, they made it to the isle, but Jenny hesitated. They found Ichabod and Gavin weak and starving, and the Witness said the sergeant can't stay like this for another minute. However, it was all a trap as the epicenter of the cave sunk and the Kraken emerged as the men drew out their weapons. Jenny later came into the fray, but she was being suffocated and drowned by the monster's own telekinesis. Eventually Gavin returned to his senses and drove her away for the final blow. He stopped then grabbed a nearby slab of rock, using it to incapacitate the Witness. Gunshots kept the Kraken at bay and the gang reunited. The Liki made its way to look for the Kraken who was impending her wrath on the neighboring islands. They shot out some harpoons which made critical damage to the old ship. Everyone but Jenny and Gavin fell off, though he managed to grab a Taser before abandoning ship. They made it to shore, but Gavin used the Taser which shocked the Kraken on contact. Unfortunately, the current got him, too. Jenny was able to resuscitate him and he said he was being chased by a Hellhound. He and Jenny later found out that Ichabod's soul was damned after he made a deal with Lucifer in exchange for the Philosopher's Stone. Their objective was clear as to reverse the spell from him before his untimely death. Chapter 2 - Diafol Galon About a week after dealing with the Kraken/siren hybrid, there was a case in a nursing home that Diana and Ichabod attended. Some of the residents have dropped dead instantly without showing any signs of disease, not even heart attacks. However, there was a sensation from his left arm when the pentagram glowed; he noticed something omnipotent was afoot. Meanwhile, Jake was looking through some old files of ancient demons attacking the heart. It wasn't just sheer paranoia, but it turned out to be the activity from the Welsh Heart Devil, the Diafol Galon, as it leaves without a trace while squeezing the victims' hearts dry. Later on, Gavin and Jenny seemed to have a deep relationship. As they began to kiss, his own heart started to act up, and then hers. They managed to see a sinister demon with no feet before they blacked out. The team couldn't reach them, and because of the "external link" from the residents and his oppression, Ichabod was the next victim. Jake noticed the Heart Devil could not only inflict heart attacks, but also manipulate their feelings of passion and love, cause heartburns, or any other ailment. They were regarded as puns of the heart. Ichabod woke up in a massive plane. On the wall was the devil's victims, and there was also its own heart beating. He confronted the demon, but he was overmatched, until Lara used one of her Atlantean chronos crystals, that stopped the demon in its tracks. She and Ichabod teamed up and defeated the demon by disabling its own heart, like two Witnesses working as an artery and ventricle respectively. Molly had some pains, but she recovered holding the enchanted necklace Abraham had. Lara decided the important place for her was in the present, with her friends. Although Crane said that preparations must be made for Lucifer's upcoming reign. Chapter 3 - The Seven Sacred Virtues There was a brief period where the team's fallen friends have discovered that it was time to bestow them with seven sacred virtues. Each individual would have a certain virtue depending on their own attributes. Gavin was the first to notice the back of his hand suddenly ignite and reveal a seven-shaped crystal that showed a cross in the center and one of the corners light up. Eventually, the others noticed the same thing, but at different spots. Before that Gavin was in a temporary trance as Turgado said in his tongue, as Ichabod translated, "When the seven symbols unite, evil beware of its plight." It was then they realized they possessed the seven virtues, the polar opposites of the seven deadly sins. Ichabod had Prudence, the governing virtue, and Lara came to the conclusion that Witnesses before him, such as Moses and Elijah, had it. Then Washington when he chose Ichabod as the leader of Agency 355, then Turgado since he was a gifted shaman, and finally to him. Gavin has Fortitude from his ancestor, Leon. The Mills, Grace then Lori, passed down Faith to Jenny and Justice, which was Abbie's/August's virtue to Diana. Alex got Hope and Jake got Charity from the former workers at the Vault, and Lara got Temperance from how she was raised. They also found out that several guardians were chosen to protect the Witnesses from persecution and danger, they turned out to be them excepting Lara and Crane. From those pieces fitting into place, and the copy he found of the lost tablet containing the virtues, Ichabod now noticed about the nature of his destiny as a Witness and why he was born as a leader. It was up to him to save the world from evil, just as Washington predicted. Chapter 4 - Lil' Lucas Lost Spring break was here and a couple weeks prior, Gavin decided to let Molly visit/explore Sleepy Hollow; Diana said yes while Lara holds the fort at the Vault, since it's possible that she already knew the place from her dystopian future. The time couldn't be more convenient since Sophie Foster called Ichabod, informing him that Danny Reynolds has passed away. By the time Team Witness got there to pay their respects, Gavin's bitter feelings for the artifact hunter/FBI agent were rekindled, ranting her about how she replaced Abbie after her apparent death and gave Jenny and Joe a hard time with Reynolds. He stormed away and immersed into one of his favorite places, the Archives; to him it felt like ages since he was there last. Sophie did once say that she saw Team Witness but never had the chance to say hi before they abruptly left. Jenny assured and calmed him, telling him that it wasn't necessarily her or Reynolds' fault for Abbie's passing. While she at first also had an ill-will to Sophie, she later realized that she was a valuable asset to the team, and if it wasn't for her and Ezra's involvement on finding the next Witness, they wouldn't know where Ichabod was or what happened to him. It was all a matter of misunderstanding, much like how Gavin first met the Freemason. They, too, watched the funeral for a short while until the group rendezvoused in the library itself. While they were catching up, Gavin noticed in a mirror that his reflection was unusual. By the time he looked back it was gone and no one except him noticed. The next day, while Jenny was showing Molly the sights, Gavin went back to that same mirror. He saw his altered, younger self again, they curiously touched hands, he felt a shock, and that was when he learned his great-uncle was inside him! By the time he came to within the Sin Eater's ring, Ichabod and co. met up with Leon Lucas' troubled spirit. They found out he was lost in time and was afraid of the Final Judgement; he also figured he wasn't much of a hero and didn't think he'd be worthy for his actions. Ichabod has heard of Leon's heroism and great courage from the dream Gavin had, and with the copy of Gavin's journal Sophie obtained. Heck, Leon and Ichabod recognized each other back then when he volunteered for the militia and saw the captain with Washington during his early assignments as a Whig. He assured him that he was deemed as a hero and that he made a budding legacy with his descendant, Gavin. He was certain he'd find eternal peace for his pure heart and fearlessness, especially when he faced the dreaded Hessian trooper, although he was anonymous unlike in Gavin's nightmare. With some encouraging words, Leon slowly separated himself from his vessel and wants to watch over him always, even during the paranormal war. He later ascended and Gavin came around as his normal self. In the end, Gavin thanked the new sheriff, Sophie, saying that she'll accomplish her duties like Reyes did and promises to watch out for her friends if the need arises. She was impressed by how far they came, especially Ichabod, Jenny, and Gavin after the tragic deaths; while Reyes would take Reynolds' place as the new head of the Westchester branch of the FBI. And about the missing Corbin, she's certain that Walters left it in safe hands. Chapter 5 - Hawley Returns It was nearing the end of spring break, and Gavin and Jenny were sharing a discussion on how to reverse Ichabod's deal. She and her employees of artifact hunters have been wanting to find a holy relic to do the job, the sacred cross that had Jesus' blood encrusted on it. She ssaid it was the same one that Beatrice gave to Dante back in the Dark Ages, and the Crusader was able to restore her soul after being tainted by Lucifer, and protected him as he went through Hell, Purgatory, and Heaven. When Gavin went up to do his business, he bumped into an old anti-hero, Nick Hawley. Much like Sophie, Gavin became bitter with him until Jenny settled the score. He said he wanted to redeem himself by finding/destroying his godmother, Carmilla Pines, also known as the Vetala. He recently found her near his yacht and wanted to get the Kali statue staged in the Jeffersonian. She agreed to take him there using her trailer, but Gavin refused. Instead, he called his friends about the news. Ichabod and his comrades decide to head back to Washington, while he'll drive Gavin to his apartment to retrieve his weapons, and have Diana to drop off Molly when she'll meet Lara in the Vault. Along the way, Lara informed the men what the Vetala was capable of, and Ichabod and Gavin did the same as to who it was to the team. Luckily, Alex made some replicas of Delilah's Dagger in order to help defeat it since she was weak against iron, silver, and flame. However, they also had a hunch that Hawley could be a Vetala too since they're known to travel in pairs. Meanwhile, Jenny and Hawley approached his yacht to obtain construction worker disguises. They blended in too well as they marched up to the construction site; the Jeffersonian was once destroyed by a terrorist bomb made by Kuvac who attempted to kill the forensic scientists Brennan and Booth, whom Ichabod and Abbie met just a couple years back. In the catacombs, the statue was there, and Hawley began to react to it. Jenny was ambushed by him and Carmilla, revealing themselves to be Vetalas. Before the ritual was complete, Gavin and Ichabod were the first to strike back. Then, Jake, Alex, and Diana went into the fray but where outmatched by them. However, again thanks to Lara's chronos crystal, they had the advantage...especially when Lara attacked BOTH Vetalas with the original Delilah's Dagger, then incinerated Carmilla with a missed dart, and finally Gavin burning Hawley with his lighter. Yes, both Vetalas have died. Sweet! This should be a middle finger to FOX with its unfinished plot hole, as well as the creator's pet! So Jenny recovers and everything seems fine, aside from her confession on being young and stupid bonding herself with Hawley. Then, out of nowhere, Henry awakens from his own casket and plots his next move once more, hoping to start the apocalypse for his new master, Lucifer. Chapter 6 - Blood Moon Riseth It all started during nightfall when a lunar eclipse occurred; although according to Jake who was contradicting Alex's denials, he believed this was an everlasting sight and one of the impending signs of the Rapture whereas Alex said it'll be like a normal blood moon. Overtime, he was proven right as numerous chaotic events transpired throughout the world: foreign wars have intensified, eventually famine and pestilence affected underdeveloped countries, plus Capt. Mitch Talbot was killed by an ISIS radical. Eventually, there were also some random natural disasters at certain parts in the US alone, along with the failure of Net Neutrality plus tension and inflation building within the district. The team planned to make some preparations for the upcoming apocalypse, as a counteract to combat the ways on how Team Witness would be hindered indirectly. Jake and Alex agreed to make the Vault as a sanctuary for the world-shifting phenomenon. Ichabod decided to lead the Onondagas to safety and says to Gavin that he must relocate from Sleepy Hollow until the crisis passes. He reluctantly accepted, and Jenny and Lara made their way to regroup with her new artifact hunters, while the workers modified the weapons. Although Molly had an idea to use her and her friends' super soakers in a unique way. Soon after, the duo arrived at Basin Falls with an overcrowded backseat full of Gavin's luggage. They encountered with the new chief named Falcolor, and the tribe already evacuated. Ichabod stated that he chose him since he had some exceptional attributes similar to a falcon; in addition, he was into falconry which in turn affected his peoples' interests and gaining more pets. Before they left, they were interrupted by the return of Henry Parrish, as well as his associate, the Battle Hawk of Darkness. Gavin was brainwashed, he incapacitated Falcolor, and fought against Ichabod. Meanwhile, Jenny met up with her companion, Donnie Wu, who reported one of his discoveries went missing. In the end, it was only taken by a nearby falcon sent by one of the shamans holding an object wrapped in a cloth. During the melee, it turned out to be a Cross, the same one Jenny was eager to look for. Gavin made contact with it, erasing the thrall, and confronting Parrish. He retreated, but the messenger falcon was already killed by him. Death made an ambush on the vulnerable Crane, though Gavin's virtue reacted and formed a protective light shield withstanding the thrown, cauterized axe. The trio were safe and headed back to the Vault, as did Jenny, Lara, and Diana without incident. They've concluded that they're the only ones who could save the world from its calamities and thwart Lucifer and the roaming Horsemen. The blood moon and the worldwide issues were just the beginning of their plot; the remaining Tribulations and the Great Tribulation were soon about to unfold. Chapter 7 - Down with the Sickness Gavin was unpacking and the team helped him out, except Diana and Lara who were shopping for needed supplies and food. He eventually had the courage to reveal to Molly that her former idol, Logan MacDonald, was the Horseman of Pestilence; to his surprise, she wasn't too upset. An intruder alarm went off and they turned out to be the undead possessing blanch, decaying bodies, gouging eyes, and veins protruding from their bodies. The fight was easy and it was then that Gavin's Demonslayer was able to perform a new move, a quake that could stun a swarm of enemies. The Onondagas eventually came as some of the last refugees, and so did Kendra. Their birds of prey ate the remains of the grunts, which actually made the escapees very ill; Ichabod figured they were the messengers sent by Pestilence. Diana and Lara returned and Jenny decided to take Gavin back to Sleepy Hollow to round up some more stragglers, though he was uncertain about relocating his old man. Jake received a call that his girlfriend, Missy, was pronounced dead from a possible exposure of cholera; with that, Ichabod theorized it could be a test of Pestilence's strength. Hours later, Gavin and Jenny found their dads near the same church he went to during Gospodor's wrath (Darkness Rising). Don Lucas was actually proud of what his son had become, as a soldier, and how he moved away from the treacherous guardian, Loilita. He apologized profusely of never being there for him, and he and Ezra believed that their only offspring can/will make a difference and end the war with their loyal friends. Meanwhile, the reverend showed them of how to use holy water, and he gave them some holy grenades as weapons, seeing that they were friends of Ichabod who was truly a Witness. Jake and Alex also obtained some holy water from an outside font at an abandoned church after several hours of struggling to gain access. Shortly as they stepped off hallowed ground, Pestilence appeared, as did Ichabod; he decided to leave the Vault in Falcolor's care as the pentagram began to act up. Although Molly, the Onondagas, Lara, and the escapees were beginning to succumb to the diseases. When all seemed hopeless, Gavin and Jenny entered the fray, but Logan gave them the slip just before he made the final cut. Though Team Witness was able to temporarily defeat War and Pestilence and reverse the effects thanks to Jenny's cross making the Vault's cistern holy, the world continued to suffer around them. Even at the Vault as they noticed the water was contaminated and when Ichabod discovered it was all due to some crisis known as Wormwood. Chapter 8 - Fighting the Famine As he was discussing Wormwood, the Horsewoman of Famine, has made her mark on the team. Her temptations were taking their toll, whether it'd be Jake and Alex's passion, or Gavin's homesickness. Ichabod noticed Gavin's condition and gave him a stern lecture, where instead of running away to Sleepy Hollow, he must fight his urges and continue his mission in DC. It was a sign that Famine must be fought from within and on the battlefield. Ichabod and Lara later discovered that as long as they remain close to her side, they can resist Helen's urges and insatiable hunger since she wields Temperance. It was demonstrated as Falcolor's tribe was suffering until Lara gradually calmed them. She accidentally bumped into her younger vessel, which was bound to happen sooner or later. With that encounter, she decided to shed half of her powers to her as the team leaves to defeat Helen. They've encountered a hazy appearance of a giant black steed and a rider with golden scales. Lara identified as Famine, though her cries were futile. One by one, they succumbed to their weaknesses, as did Lara. Till she declared she already lived through her bleak future and promised to never let it happen to Molly or her compatriots; she acted like an anchor to six strayed buoys. With that, Team Witness' might grew bolder as they stuck close to her. With the help of their renewed strength, as well as the light gold shields, they were able to easily win over Famine. However, the Rapture had impacted more of the world as Diana beheld a sight involving a fiery island sinking and churning the oceans into blood. In addition, radical red lightning struck, and Ichabod confirmed that Death would surely be upon them. Chapter 9 - Death has a Name As I've mentioned there is a twist ending to it. First off, Ichabod had a nightmare/omen on the whereabouts of his old nemesis, Abraham van Brunt. He said to Lara that he must have a duel with him in Sleepy Hollow, at a secret lair where the Sword of Methuselah and the Gorgon once dwelled. He also wanted her to pass on his mantle as a Witness to someone else and choose a successor upon his death, if he should lose. She encouraged he can win this. Alex was also optimistic since he has better weapons compared to the archaic ones Death had, and she was confident on defeating Death since he's a Horseman and not the Grim Reaper. Jake, along with others, were very pessimistic and emotional about the predicament. Lara eventually restored her virtue to full power and Ichabod took possession of his weapons encrusted with holy water and salt, as well as borrowing Gavin's Demonslayer. Ichabod prompted Falcolor to keep an eye on the fort and protect the survivors until the team's triumphant return, as they had prayed for. Meanwhile, the priest in the Sleepy Hollow church promised that the Witnesses will help restore the world and vanquish evil; however, the martyr, Henry, had some other ideas. He dissuaded the frightened citizens saying the Witnesses were known as the Destroyers, and must be killed as they either a) do nothing, or b) work for Lucifer. Either way, he'd said that they'll perish anyway with the likes of the feeble worshippers. The gang arrived in Sleepy Hollow while making a few visits along the way, from Fredrich's Manor, to the three white trees, to the entrance to Purgatory which collapsed into an open pit and combusted. They followed the snake lake and ended up at the end of its tongue. Ichabod challenged Abraham...only to have lost during an ambush made by his own son! He died slowly and his soul was carried by a Hellhound to only God knows where. Jenny hopes the location, the Tree of Fear, would turn out to be true, as their last chance to save their friend, and the world itself. Now, Team Witness must fend for themselves and reclaim Ichabod's soul from the Devil's clutches. Chapter 10 - To Hell and no Turning Back ''Coming soon, along with the Climax. '' Category:Blog posts